


Holidazzle

by wearingsunlight98



Series: FinnPoe Christmas Fics [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adorable Finn (Star Wars), Christmas Morning, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Finn (Star Wars), Gay Poe Dameron, M/M, Morning Kisses, Older Man/Younger Man, Short & Sweet, sleepy poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearingsunlight98/pseuds/wearingsunlight98
Summary: Finn wakes up early on Christmas morning looking for a little excitement (hint hint, wink wink).Poe just wants to sleep. Is that too much to ask for? (Apparently it is.)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: FinnPoe Christmas Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032591
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Holidazzle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short little thing that popped into my head the other day... I know it's not Christmas anymore, but whatever. Enjoy! <3

Someone was poking him.  
Why the fuck was someone poking him?

“Poe.”

Great, now someone was _whispering_ to him.  
Why was someone _whispering_ to him?

“ _Poe_.”

More poking.  
More whispering.

He grunted.  
Why was he awake?  
He shouldn’t be awake.

“Pooooooooooe.”  
“What?” he mumbled.  
“Wake uuuuuuuuuup.”

Poe cracked his eyes open just a smidge, squinting at the soft yellow numbers that were swimming into focus on his nightstand.

2:53 am.  
What the fuck.

He closed his eyes again. “It’s three in the morning. Go back to sleep.”  
“But Poe, it’s Christmas.”  
“But Finn, I’m sleeping.”

Another jab in the ribs. “Keep doing that, see if Santa comes,” Poe grumbled.  
Finn plastered himself against Poe’s back and hummed smugly. “Maybe _I_ wanna come.”

Poe chuckled tiredly as the implication settled heavily between them. “In the morning.”  
“It _is_ morning.”  
“You know what I mean.”

Finn huffed. “Fine. But only if you give me a kiss,” he replied, nosing at the curls along the nape of Poe's neck.  
The elder snorted. “Sorry — no kisses before nine a.m.”  
“Pleeeeease?” whined Finn.

Poe felt a slow smile creep across his face. He rolled over, coming nose-to-nose with the prettiest man he’d ever known, and kissed him softly. “There. Now go to sleep.”

Finn made a small noise in the back of his throat. “Just one more,” he whispered, breath fanning across Poe’s mouth.  
Poe chuckled as he indulged him in another languid kiss.

A few lazy moments passed before he pulled away, just far enough to drop one last kiss on Finn's nose. “Happy?” he asked with a teasing grin.

Finn hummed. “Very,” he replied, nuzzling under Poe's chin.  
Poe smoothed his hand down Finn's spine. “Good. Now, sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it!! Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Stay healthy, stay safe, stay kind <3


End file.
